


Не выражайся

by faikit



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>То, что оказалось за кадром во время активных действий МЭА. После «Не выражайся» Стив, поняв, что его замечание не возымело должного эффекта, переходит к более активным действиям, из раза в раз придумывая все более оригинальные способы «наказать» Тони за сквернословие. Юмор приветствуется, всякие горячие намеки\штуки тоже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не выражайся

Тони точно помнил, когда все это началось, но терялся в догадках, когда именно вышло из-под контроля.  
Пока разбирались с Альтроном, Тони было не до шуточек на эту тему, да и Кэп пропускал вполне понятные потоки сквернословия со стороны команды мимо ушей.  
Когда все закончилось, некоторое время переводили дух, занимались каждый своими делами и не встречались. Но когда Стив по необходимости снова перебрался на некоторое время в Старк Тауэр – вот примерно тогда перебои с контролем над ситуацией и начались.  
Просто как-то раз Тони ударило током, пока ковырялся в крыльях Сэма, пытаясь улучшить, усилить и укрепить. Несильно, но пару ласковых с языка сорвалось.  
\- Следи за языком, - бросил Стив на автомате и лишь затем осведомился, в порядке ли он, Тони, после удара током.  
\- А то что? Заставишь рот с мылом вымыть? – осклабился Тони и потряс пострадавшей рукой.  
\- Если потребуется, - очень серьезно ответил Стив. Вечно не понять, шутит или нет.  
\- Нашел чем испугать, - фыркнул Тони. – Ты еще предложи баночку поставить и класть в нее по десять баксов за каждое матерное слово.  
\- При твоих доходах – хотя бы по тысяче, тогда, может, будет толк.  
Невозмутимый, как арктические льды, Стив вернулся к планшету с википедией. Он не терял надежды наверстать хотя бы часть из упущенного за годы заморозки и в последнюю неделю пристрастился к гипертрипам по википедии. Тони предлагал помощь Джарвиса, который мог бы структурировать информацию не хуже, а заодно проверить ее надежность, но Кэп был непреклонен.  
\- Я не ношу с собой столько налички, - пропыхтел Тони, пытаясь переложить увесистый ранец на другой стол. В процессе он, разумеется, уронил себе на ногу тяжеленный молоток и подробно, с применением энергичной лексики объяснил Дубине, на какую свалку он его отправит, если еще раз…  
Стив бросил свой планшет и одной левой переправил ранец в нужное место.  
\- Не мой день, мать его, - проворчал Тони, потирая ушибленную ногу, а когда распрямился, наткнулся на взгляд Стива.  
На взгляд. Стива.  
Таким взглядом кочергу можно согнуть. Или заморозить небольшое озеро. Или большое.  
Поэтому Тони не стал больше смотреть Стиву в глаза, тем более, что и без того было чем полюбоваться.  
Кэп стоял совсем близко, красивый и статный, как античная статуя. Черная футболка с почти неприличной откровенностью обтягивала сильные руки и мускулистую грудь. Пальцы так и чесались – провести бы по этим изгибам, медленно, с наслаждением, самыми кончиками пальцев, едва касаясь, поддразнивая. А потом скользнуть ладонью ниже, где в джинсовом плену томится…  
\- Ты способен вообще думать о чем-нибудь другом? – ледяным тоном осведомился Стив, и Тони шумно сглотнул. Неужели он в самом деле так громко думает?  
\- Нет, - честно признался Тони и навесил на лицо обольстительную ухмылку. Потянулся было к кожаному поясу на джинсах Стива, однако тот отступил на пару шагов и покачал головой. Усмехнулся с неожиданной ехидцей – откуда только взялась?  
\- Так не пойдет. Пока не научишься следить за своим языком, ничего не будет.  
\- О, Стив, дай волю моему языку – и ты не пожалеешь, - Тони облизнул губы и предпринял еще одну попытку расправиться с джинсовым пленом. Улыбка Стива стала только шире.  
\- Хотя бы двадцать четыре часа без сквернословия, мистер Старк, потом посмотрим, - заявил он безапелляционно, подхватил свой чертов планшет и вышел из мастерской.  
Тони застонал и пнул молоток, ушибив вдобавок еще и большой палец на левой ноге.  
Серьезно?

*  
Стив думал, что он упрям, но Тони в этом виде спорта мог обставить его на корпус. И это только на первом круге.  
По крайней мере, так он думал, когда следующим утром вышел в кухню. Стив жарил блинчики или еще что-то, Тони не заметил, поскольку это было совершенно неважно. Гораздо важнее, в чем именно он это что-то жарил – и речь не о сковороде.  
Белая майка, открывавшая широкие мощные плечи, и самые узкие джинсы, которые Тони когда-либо видел на Стиве. Кто бы мог подумать, что в его гардеробе вообще такие имелись.  
Ко всему этому прилагались трогательно-босые ноги и не менее трогательный передничек. Кто бы мог подумать, что в кухне Тони вообще такие имелись. Или с собой привез?  
Кажется, с языка Тони вместо «доброго утра» все же сорвалось излишне эмоциональное приветствие, потому что Стив обернулся к нему и нахмурился. Лишь на секунду – затем на губах его заиграла усмешка.  
\- Проголодался? – невинно осведомился он и продолжил помешивать что-то в сковороде.  
Омлет, наверное.  
Тони показалось, что от жара, скатившегося в пах, там тоже все превратится в омлет, причем немедленно.  
\- Очень, - ответил он, неприятно удивившись заметной хрипотце в голосе. Можно списать на недосып. Наверное.  
Тони облизнул взглядом фигуру Кэпа. Затем снова и снова. Спереди и сзади, и сбоку еще – благо, Стив предоставил такую возможность, нарочито неспешно сходив к холодильнику и обратно. Пока он наклонялся за помидорами в нижнем ящике, Тони успел потерять силу воли и даже прикинуть, не стоит ли ему рассмотреть вариант признания своего поражения.  
Но затем Стив изогнул бровь и глянул на него с таким победоносным видом, что пришлось закусить удила. Тони Старк так легко не сдается - и не замороженным капитанам это менять.  
Однако в душ сходить пришлось. До завтрака. 

*  
На следующий день Тони пребывал в состоянии духа весьма мрачном, ввиду чего ушел в работу с головой, решив со Стивом вовсе некоторое время не пересекаться. На час-другой действительно получилось отвлечься, но затем Джарвис сообщил, что мистер Роджерс, сэр, передал, что просит зайти к нему. Если несложно.  
Тони нахмурился. Обычно Стив приходил сам, и эта просьба настолько не вписывалась в норму, что проигнорировать ее было решительно невозможно.  
Как попало вытерев промасленные руки не менее промасленным полотенцем, Тони направился к лифту.  
Стив отжимался.  
Отжимался.  
От пола.  
В тренировочной майке и спортивных штанах. Из спандекса. Откуда у него вообще спортивные штаны из спандекса? Их надо запретить конкретно для Стива специальным законодательным актом, потому что неприлично обтягивать эту упругую задницу вот так. Нарушение всех общечеловеческих законов и попрание морали.  
Открыв дверь, Тони так и замер на пороге, вцепившись в косяк.  
Литые мышцы перекатывались под кожей при каждом движении. Ритмичные движения – вверх-вниз, вверх и снова вниз, - и сорванное тяжелое дыхание. Тони тоже задышал чаще и громче. Хотел это скрыть, хотел спросить у Стива, какого черта, Стив, что ты творишь, но в итоге спросил, кажется, чуть нецензурнее.  
Стив замер на секунду, а потом сделал еще десять отжиманий и только тогда одним слитным движением поднялся на ноги.  
Лицо его не выражало ровным счетом ничего, но вот глаза… Тони достаточно хорошо знал Кэпа, чтобы уловить во взгляде скрытое веселье.  
Твою мать.  
Судя по всему, что-то вырвалось вслух, потому что Стив снова осуждающе качнул головой.  
\- Фьюри звонил, - сказал он. – Хочет устроить в пять часов видеоконференцию. Есть какие-то новости.  
Это все, что сказал он.  
\- Видеоконференцию? – сипло уточнил Тони. – И это все?  
\- Все, - очаровательно улыбнулся Стив. – Прости, не хотел прерывать тренировку, спасибо, что зашел.  
И начал приседать.  
Тони хлопнул дверью так, что та чуть с петель не слетела.

*  
Двумя днями позже Тони подумал, что столь частые водные процедуры рано или поздно пересушат кожу.  
И все остальное.  
Стив откровенно издевался.  
Во время видеоконференции, когда Тони погорячился в оценке новостей Фьюри, Стив стал поглаживать ручку.  
Поглаживать.  
Большим пальцем от середины к кончику, а затем обхватив кольцом из большого и указательного пальцев. Сверху вниз. Меняя темп и нажим.  
К концу совещания Тони совершенно перестал улавливать содержание слов Фьюри и думал только о том, что скоро закипит. По крайней мере, одна часть его тела, не самая бесполезная, точно закипит и взорвется.  
Фьюри и тот заметил что-то – спросил, все ли с Тони в порядке и порекомендовал ему больше спать.  
Спать Тони и так толком никогда не умел, а теперь совсем разучился.  
\- Это мешает работе, - прошипел он, когда Фьюри отключился.  
Стив только невинно пожал плечами и ушел.  
Тони подумал, что лосьон для сухой кожи все же стоит заказать.  
И выругался.

*  
Стив полюбил мороженое.  
На палочке.  
Тони полюбил холодную воду.

*  
Стив основательно обогатил свой гардероб.  
Тони возненавидел систему видеонаблюдения в Старк Тауэр.

*  
Стив не собирался сдаваться.  
У Тони сдавали нервы.

*  
\- Засекай время, - буркнул он тем утром, когда Стив снова жарил омлет и медленно поджаривал на адской сковороде самого Тони.  
Стив демонстративно посмотрел на часы.

*  
Воздержание не было сильной стороной Тони Старка – во всех смыслах.  
Двадцать четыре часа тянулись бесконечно долго, прилипшей к подошве жвачкой на раскаленном асфальте тянулись.  
Когда Стив наконец смилостивился, небеса разверзлись, и Тони услышал ангельские песнопения. Ожидание того стоило, на все сто. Жаль только, что уже потом, когда все случилось, Тони не удержался и очень высоко оценил способности Стива. Очень высоко и очень эмоционально.  
Отдышавшись, Капитан Америка демонстративно посмотрел на часы.  
Тони застонал и накрыл голову подушкой.


End file.
